My Own Personal Hell
by Booksrlife22022
Summary: This is the first time ever I will enter the hell I've created in my mind. But I have to do this I have to prove to every one that my last faction means nothing now. I can do this. I can get through my fear landscape. (This is my first fanfiction so this migt not be that good...)


I shiver. Even though the coldness of the metal chair seeps through my new black clothes and into my skin that is not the reason. I glance over at Four. He is getting something for the hell I'm going to go through in a few minutes. He wears a black shirt and black pants like every other Dauntless. At the base of his neck I see swirling lines of a tattoo. I follow the dark lines inked into his skin until I reach the worn collar of his shirt.

The Dauntless have always intrigued me. While my faction would be inside reading, accumulating as much knowledge as we could, the Dauntless would be whooping and joking around. They were the rebels of our system that every one envied or loathed. I am one of the ones who envied them, and now I don't have to any more. All I have to do is this last thing.

I rest my head back and my black hair I've always loathed, falls from my face and onto the chair. Four turns around and sticks two circular sensors on my temples and wipes my neck without looking me in the eyes. He then puts two sensors on his temples. He picks up the syringe with trained hands. "These sensors here will help me see what is going on in that smart head of yours." He taps me delicately on the head with his pointer finger. Then he picks of a syringe full of a cloudy liquid. When I was in my old faction we had to learn about all the different serums but the Dauntless one is the one that caught my attention. It looks inside your mind finds your deepest fears and make them real. I close my eyes and wait for the syringe. "Now I will inject you on three." Four puts the tip of the tip of the needle on my vein, "One." I feel a pinch in my neck ,everything is blurred and then finally it is all black.

I wake with a start, in books I've read the very first thing any damsel in distress says when she finds herself in an unknown place is where am I. I always thought that was ignorant, but now I am rethinking that opinion. I look around. I'm in a small bed in an apartment building, the walls were painted a sickly green which wasn't that pleasant. Each wall was completely bare, but on one wall there was one door but it had no door knob.

I swing my legs over the bed, my toes just barley scrape the floor when my hands are yanked back. I look at the bedpost. Silver handcuffs are around my hands and around the bed post. "No no no." I start to panic but I suddenly remember something I had read before. The thing that is bounding me is just a head post. Now, with all my Dauntless training I am strong enough to break it. I put my feet on the floor carefully and I tightly grip the cuffs. I lean back with all my weight and strength. The wood makes a crack and breaks.

I fall back, but instead of hitting the floor I feel a solid figure behind me. Hands clasp around my boney wrists where the handcuffs no longer entrap me. The figure spins me around. I can tell he is a male. He is wearing a black jacket with the hood up. I try to look into the face but all there is, is darkness. I suddenly feel I am in danger I scramble to get out of the strangers grip. He just pulls his arm back and hits me squarely on the jaw. I spit in his face or at least where there should be a face. "How dare you!" He says and pulls his arm back for a second swing. But before he can I take the a chance and I grit my teeth and shove my knee up with all my might. His grip loosens on me and I yank my hands away from him and punch straight on the nose. I feel a crack. Suddenly in a swift enough motion to knock me off my feet everything is gone and I'm sitting in the chair from which I was in before.

I slowly open my eyes. Standing before me with straight faces are my friends. My friends from my other faction wearing blue and my new friends wearing black. The colors together looked lovely and did not clash.. I smile glad it is over but then I observe their faces. None are animate. "Guys?" I slowly get up and walk around them. I make a choking sound and cover my mouth, tears well up in my eyes. "This can't be happening!" I murmur. The back of everyone's head was missing. I decide then what I am going to do I must do something to get past this. I walk to the door and open it and step out leaving my friends forever.

My eyes open to a blurry light. I can't think straight. "Where am I?" I say groggily. I feel hands at my temples relieving me of the pinching sensation. Then I realize I have tears in my eyes I quickly wipe them away. I look at Four for approval from what I just accomplished and he sits there astonished. We sit there awkwardly there for a while until I say "I think I'm done here." I get up finally leaving the cold of the chair. My legs feel like they haven't been in use for weeks. "Oh- Oh yes." He says like he is coming out of a dream. I'm about to walk out when Four stands and says "You did good." He clasps me on the back and leads me out of the room.


End file.
